Whispers & Giggles
by 00Savannah00Sierra00
Summary: Before the Gang meets at Hollywood Arts, it seems Cat and Robbie have already had a mid-night encounter..RATED M FOR A REASON!


Cats POV I'm sitting across the bar. My hands and legs crossed on my lap, body cool. My wrinkled gazy flamingo dress calling to the desprite men. Though none dare to come over. The waiter in blue, hands me a large silueted shaped glass of champagne. I take a small neat gulp from the side, leaving a light purple lip stick ring dryed to the glass. A boy with shaggy dark hair and small glasses sits down next to me.  
"A fine young woman like you, I would think would have a man by this time," the boy slured, cleary tipsy.  
I turn my gaze to his. His eyes are round and big. His half smile is so warm and inviting. I place my hand gently on his, which is laying on the counter. I giggle flirtationly. He brings his mouth close to my left ear. His breath is warm.  
I shiver as he resites "You wanta get a quiet room darling?" As he pulls his head away slowly, I nod. He fits his hand around my waist as he leads us out of the bar. We pass through a few drunk dumb woman begining to strip their clothes.  
Also a guy fiecely forcing his hand up a girls crotch, who was yelping in pleasure. We finally got to an exit door and continued out to a dark alley. It's windy and cool outside. He suddenly turned around to face me, pressing me up against the brick wall. His lips met mine in a hard aggresive kiss, while his hand slowly caressed my thighs. I felt a burn of sensation as he teased me with his prickly finger tips. His breath still tingling my neck.  
"Oh..," I hum out, starting to feel my chest rise and fall heavily. He gives out a cute laugh.  
"You like that?" he asks in a whisper. My head nods. He grabs my hand and pulls me down the street. We walk about two blocks then stop at a staircase leading to a steel floor of motel rooms. We walk up you stairs until we get to the last room. The boy gives a quick nock to the door, and with no response, opens it. It reveals a one roomed white walled square with one huge bed covered with red satin sheets and fluffy pillows. In the corner is a mini-fridge on a round coffee table with heart shaped wood to the legs. The boy, still with my hand, leads us into the bed. We lay down next to each other. He is so handsome. His hands so firm around my waist. He kisses me again. Then he picks me up, and places me ontop of him. I can feel his stiff chest. He wraps his arms around my back tightly. I squeeze his shoulders as he starts fiddling around my neck with his lips. My body vibrates as we start to feel sweaty and hot. He then pulls his hands under my dress and pulls it off revealing my black bra. I pull his shirt off over his head. I then get off him so he can take off his pants and boxers. He already has a condom on, like he was waiting for me all night. I lay down as he pulls my panties to my ankles. He crawls up on top of me and slowly inserts himself into me. I moan and close my eyes.  
His hands are above my shoudlers and my legs are wide apart. He starts rocking back and forth. I feel an extreme feeling of longing being filled. Some sense of bliss completely taking over me. My breathing speeds up and I find myself yelping like the woman in the club, through each breath. "UHHHHHHHHHH..." the boy chimes. He finally pulls off my bra and starts kissing my neck again. He rocks aggresively as I claw at the bedding. I sit up, still going. I lighty tug on his ears with my teeth. He groans. The feeling gets more intense until it completely over comes my body. My head falls back but my hair sticks to my sweaty neck.  
His head suddenly caves into my stomach. He pulls out of me, with his face near. The heat rises as his lips come in contact with my lower folds. "OH!OH!OH!OH!" I ring out. He hears me and slowly starts moving away and then back in, teasing me. My teeth clench together, then open. I surspisingly yell, "MORE!MORE!MORE!OH!" He then injects his two fingers into my clit. His other hand is on my shoulder. I can barely breathe. My heart is beating so fast, I think he can feel it.  
He slowly pulls away and leaves my breatheless on the bed. He then crawls over me and brings his lips hard into mine.  
He pulls away again, but still hovers over me.  
"You couldn't of screamed any louder could you?" he said grinning. I bring my lips to his ear.  
"You're just so amazing," I reply while then giving his earlobe a nip. "I'm Cat," I say.  
"I'm Robbie," the mystery boy finally reveals. "I go to Hollywood Arts," I tell Robbie while kissing his neck.  
"I'm starting there next year. It'll be our little secret though, right?" he tells me.  
I nod. He smiles and pushes his hand to my crotch.  
"Oh!" I yelp in surprise. "I like you Cat," Robbie says. He brings his face so close to mine and whispers,  
"Let's go again..." 


End file.
